


Not Angry. Just In Love.

by KuroBakura



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After something happened at a sleepover at Irma's house almost 3 nights ago, Will had to talk to Irma to explain what happened but what she did not know is that Irma had a secret that she finally was ready to tell Will which was going to change their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Angry. Just In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine them at 16-17 in the oneshot.  
> Do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Will and Irma stood outside under a tree near on the school grounds. For the past week now, Irma has not spoken to Will since the incident happened at Irma's house this past Saturday night. This past weekend, Will kissed Irma without even thinking at a sleepover and it made Irma a little bit embarrassed. Since then, Will has felt so guilty about the whole thing and thinks Irma hates her for it or did not want to be her friend any more. Will needed to talk to Irma, even if Irma hated her guts. She just needed to not apologize for what happened but she wanted to hear her voice again.

“Irma, I am so sorry for what I did this past weekend. To be honest, I do not know why I did it and I feel so bad about what I did.” Will told her. Irma's eyes widened.

“Wait...you think I am mad at you because of _that_?” Irma asked. Will gulped.

“Yes.” Will replied. Irma did not realize that she made Will feel guilty about this whole thing. In fact, she was not upset or angry at Will for what she did. Irma actually was happy that Will did that to her.

“Will, I am not mad nor upset at you for kissing me when you slept over last Saturday.” Irma said. Will was both happy and confused at the same time.

“Then why have you not been talking to me?” Will asked. Irma sighed.

“Because I have having these thoughts and strange feelings. It is not your fault, Will. In fact, I have not spoken to any one. For a while now, I have been thinking about certain things and I have been afraid to talk about it with people. Including you.” Irma explained.

“Irma, you can always talk to me about any thing and any time you need or want to. I am here for you, no matter what.” Will told her.

“I know. ...This is something that I had to think about and make decisions on my own. It would have been pointless to talk to about it.” Irma told her. Will understood that but it seems that there was more to this than what Irma is telling her.

“...What is it that you had to think about?” Will asked her. Irma felt like she should not tell her but...she actually _did_ want to. She took a deep breath.

“Well, since what happened, I have been really thinking about it. I mean, I have had these thoughts before but I have never actually thought about it this much before. And last night. I made a decision about this whole thing and what I have been thinking about.” Irma said.

“And that decision is?” Will asked. Irma quickly walked over to Will and then stopped right in front of her.

“Irma, what are you doing?” Will asked. Suddenly, Irma leaned forward and kissed Will on the lips. Just like Will did to Irma at the sleepover. Though, this lasted a bit longer than Will's kiss. When Irma stopped, let looked at Will's face.

“That's what I have been thinking about for a while now but you beat me to it first.” Irma said.

“So...you are not mad at me but actually in love with me?” Will asked.

“That is correct.” Irma replid.

“Are bi or a lesbian? It doesn't matter which but I am curious.” Will asked.

“Lesbian. ...People do not tell any one.” Irma answered, holding Will's hands in her's.

“I promise. Plus, it should come from you when you are ready to say it, not me .” Will told her, holding her hands a bit tighter.

“What if people find out before I tell them?” Irma asked.

“Then they find out. Plus...your girlfriend has your back.” Will said to her, smiling. Irma smiled back.

“So, you will be my girlfriend?” Irma asked. Will kissed her back quickly and looked at her face and at her beautiful, blue/teal eyes.

“Yes. Plus, I am allowed to date and my Mother knows about me being gay.” Will replied. Irma is allowed to date as well but was waiting until the time was right. And as of last night, Irma felt like the time was now. Irma let go of Will's hands and hugged her. Will hugged her back, laying her head on top of Irma's. They hugged for a minute before decided to leave the school grounds. A minute later as they were walking, Will noticed that Irma was holding her hand. She looked at Irma, who was smiling. When they stopped at a stop light, Irma looked up at Will and leaned against her and up to her ear.

“I am not afraid to show that I love you.” Irma whispered. Will looked at her.

“Does that mean you are not afraid to tell people any more?” Will asked.

“Just only certain family members and friends of my parents' but otherwise, I am not afraid to let people know or express in front of people. Even if they are homophobic.” Irma told her. Will lifted her head as she saw the light turned green. They walked across the street and headed down Will's house. When they arrived at her house, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay were already waiting outside. Will's mother was looking through the window but tried to stay hidden so none of them knew she was looking. Every one (including Will's Mother) saw them holding hands.

“Well, it's about time!” Cornelia piped up. Will and Irma's eye widened.

“How many of you knew about this?” Will asked. All 3 of them raised their hand. Irma sighed.

“I guess it was obvious?” Irma asked.

“Yep.” Hay Lin replied.

“We have not told any one but we knew that you both liked each other.” Taranee added. Both Irma and Will took deep breathes.

“It's alright. We are not mad. Shocked but not mad. Now, lets get inside so we can get our homeowrk done so we can have more time to hang out.” Will told them. Will let go of Irma's hand and walked up the front steps to her door. He Mother quickly moved away from the window so she did not get caught by the girls. The girls did their homework and stayed for dinner until around 7:30 before leaving to go home for the night.

Later that night, Will was in her room, doing some writing when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Will said. The door opened and her Mother came in to the room.

“I knew you would tell her sooner or later.” Her Mother said. Will stopped writing and looking up, confused and feeling nervous but not enough to where her Mother can tell.

“Tell who about what?” Will asked.

“About telling Irma that you are in love her.” The Mother replied. Will blushed and looked at the ground.

“Are you mad at me because I have a girlfriend at my age?” Will asked.

“About you having a girlfriend? I said you were old enough to date, Will. I never said it had to be a boy.” Her Mother said. Will turned around and laid her head on her desk. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that her Mother was no standing to the side of her, with her hand on one of her daughter's shoulders, smiling at her.

“Will, honey. Whether you want to date or even marry a boy or a girl, I support you regardless. Not only because I love you and you are my daughter but because every deserves to be happy. Plus, I am not homophobic and I hate people who are like that. Never be nervous to tell me any thing or being in love with Irma in this house. I mean, you can hug, cuddle and kiss her. I am not going to tell you to stop. Also, when it comes sex...” Her Mother was cut off but Will started to freak out a bit because of her Mother about to talk about sex.

“UM! I am not ready for that any way, Mom.” Will said. Her Mother giggled a bit.

“Oh, sweetie. I was only going to say that be careful and when you both do _that_ , just be prepared and careful.” Her Mother told her, finishing up her previous statement. Will sighed.

“I know. Thanks, though.” Will said.

“You're welcome.” Her Mom said. They hugged each other for a minute and then let go. Her Mother stayed in the room for one more minute before leaving to go back downstairs. Before she headed out the door, her Mother turned her head to look at Will who was back at writing whatever she was writing before her Mom came in to talk to her.

“Will?” Her Mom said.

“Yeah?” Will said.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am really and truly happy for you and Irma. You both are perfect for each other.” Her Mother said to her. Will stopped and turned her head to look her Mom.

“Thanks, Mom.” Will said, feeling a bit better and smiled a bit.

“No problem, honey. By the way, what are you working on?” Her Mother said.

“It is a creative writing project for school.” Will replied.

“Poetry or story writing?” Her Mom asked.

“Short Story/Novella project.” Will replied.

“Can I read it when it is done and when it is due?” Her Mom asked.

“It's due in about a month and of course. You know me, I always start one idea and then get another idea or multiple ideas before I actually find one I want to write about and stick with it.” Will replied.

“I understand and can't wait. Well, I am going to finish up downstairs and then head to bed. You heading to bed soon?” Her Mom told her. It was around 9 o'clock now.

“As soon as I get to certain point where I feel comfortable stopping at then I will head to bed. No more than a couple of hours. Might watch some videos online before I go to bed as well.” Will said.

“Oh? Well, actually tomorrow is Saturday so you do not have a set bed time tonight but I want to know because you asked about getting your cut and I was going to take you tomorrow to get it done.” Her Mother said. Will asked her Mother if she can get a pixie cut hairstyle and her Mother had to think of a day to take her and she decided to take her Saturday.

“Oh! Well...in the mod-morning or afternoon would be a good time.” Will said.

“Alright. Just give me an hour or two notice before you want to go.” Her Mom said.

“Okay.” Will said.

“Alright then. Well, goodnight, honey. See you in the morning if I do not see you before I go to bed.” Her Mother said.

“Night, Mom.” Will said. Her Mom turned her head again and left, shutting the door carefully behind her and Will went back to her writing. About 20 minutes later, Will's cellphone vibrated. She looked at the screen and it was a text from Irma. Will unlocked her phone and read the text.

It said:

“Just wanted to tell ya that I love you and I will call you tomorrow. Night, girl.”

Will smiled and texted her back this message:

“I love you, too, cutie and I will talk to you tomorrow. Night, hon.”

After Will texted her back, she put her phone back done on to the desk next to her and when back to writing for another 30 monutes before she stopped at decided to watch some videos and check her Social network account. Irma sent her a request to change her relationship status from “single” to “in a relationship with Irma Lair”. Will accepted the request to change and just like that, Irma and Will were now officially out about their relationship. Both of them have family on there accounts but to be honest, whether family saw this or not, they were not going let them force them to break up. A minute later, Will said that it got a “love reaction” from Irma and a like from her Mom.

“I am glad my Mom is very accepting of my relationship and lets me be who I am. She even let me get boy clothes for school this year after I sold and donated a lot of my other clothes that I did or do not plan on wearing any more. I am so glad to have a Mother like her, a girlfriend like Irma and friend who accept me for who I am.” Will said to herself. She went to bed not so long after that.

The next morning around 11, Will and her Mother went out and got her haircut which came out amazing then Will went over to Irma's house and hung out with her a bit before heading out together to hang out with the rest of the gang at the park, who adored Will's new haircut and had a mini celebration for Will and Irma's relationship which they thought was a but strange at first but it ended up being so much fun.

When Will was walking Irma home, Irma told her that she told her Dad about them and her being a lesbian. Turns out that Irma's Dad accepted her as well so now both of them had accepting parents who that are LGBT allies. Not to mention that Will and Irma have their first official date next Saturday night.

When they got to Irma's house, Irma and Will turned to face each other.

“I love you, Will. I am so excited about next Saturday.” Irma told her.

“I love you, too, Irma and same here.” Will said back to her. Irma wrapped her arms around Will and kissed her. Will wrapped her arms around Irma back and embraced this kiss for about a minute before stopping and letting go of each other. They said their goodbyes to each other before Irma headed up her front porch steps and when inside her house. After she closed the door, Will turned around and head down the sidewalk to her house. Suddenly, she heard a knock and looked up to the side of her. Irma looking out the window at Will. Irma blew a kiss to her and Will did the same back. Irma waved goodbye and then moved away from the window. Will smiled then turned her head to the front of her again and then finally heading down the street, smiling all the way to her house.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
